


My Savior

by Just_Mione



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Hospital, Rape, Rape Aftermath, The Gold Fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Mione/pseuds/Just_Mione
Summary: Told from Videl's point of view. During a police call, Videl gets attacked and drugged by a group of men. Videl thinks she is going to die. Does she get saved?
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or Dragon ball GT. 
> 
> Also posted on FFnet

I was excited when my watch beeped with a message from the police chief. It was Sunday, The Gold Fighter and The Great Saiyaman never made an appearance on the weekends. I’d be able to do something for once.

I jumped in my helicopter and flew to the address the chief had given to me. It was a bank. The doors were locked and there was no one inside. Cautiously, I walked around the side to the alleyway behind the building. A group of ten or so college aged teens were hanging out by the dumpster.

Seeing the lowlifes and smelling their pot, I told them to get lost. I radioed to the chief that they must have set off the bank’s alarm and no backup was needed.

That was the last thing I could remember.

I tried to open my eyes, everything was hazy and it was freezing. My whole body hurt, I tried to move my leg but the pain was unimaginable.

“AHHH!” I heard myself scream but that hurt too. Taking an assessment of my body, to hurt to breathe or move. I figured one or more of my ribs must be broken.

There was noise near by, so I listened trying to figure out what happened to me.

“That Satan bitch must be awake!” A gruff male voice was laughing.

I struggled to open my eyes as the sound of footsteps came closer. _Oh god, this is how I die._ My eyes took in the chains holding my naked body down to the dirty mattress.

“Hey boss! The drugs must have worn off.” The second voice was closer. It sounded excited for something.

_Drugs? What? How?_ Fearing what was coming, I pulled arm down as hard as I could, the chains resisted. They were metal and unbreakable and I was going to die. There was no use struggling against the restraints.

To my right, a door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. I couldn’t control the way my heart hammered in my chest. My killers were here to finish the job.

I only hoped my death would be quick.

“Hey boss, do we all get a turn?” A group of men had entered the little room chuckling.

_A turn? To do what?_ I didn’t dare speak. Tears ran down my face. _My life was over. Just end it now._

“Oh of course! She has made our lives a living hell. Time for some payback!” I recognized the man as he approached me, getting into the field of my limited vision. He was Shark, leader of The Red Shark gang. His hand curled into a fist aiming for my face.

I whimpered, “No.” The sound was barely above a whisper. My voice was horse and my throat was dry. I wondered how long I had been here chained to the bed, naked and vulnerable.

I couldn’t block or defend or dodge and the fist connected with my nose with a sickening crack. I could taste my blood as I heard the voices in the room laughing at my abuse.

I could feel the bed shift under Shark’s weight as he climbed on top of my body. “Rhyder!”

“Yeah boss?” The voice sounded eager.

I watched as Shark handed Rhyder his cell phone. _They were going to record my murder. At least the police will be able to catch them._ I thought desperately.

“Just kill me already.” I cried out, wanting this nightmare to end.

Shark’s body shook as he laughed, “Kill you? Now why would I want to do that?” He unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants. “Not before we all get a turn with you.”

The recording was not for my murder. It was for my rape. I didn’t want to look at his penis. It was in his hand as he kneeled in front of my open legs.

The other men in the room cheered as he squeezed one of my breasts and put himself inside of my body, violating me.

I couldn’t fight. I couldn’t stop him as he continued to violate me. Tears pored out of my eyes and I felt a hand slap me.

“Don’t cry when I’m fucking you.” Shark was still inside of me. “It’s your first time. Come on. Get wet for me. It’ll feel better.” He took his penis out, replacing it with his fingers.

Pain flew through my body. “Ahh!” My ribs stabbed at me.

Shark thrust his penis back inside my body, “Yeah that’s what I’m talking about!”

I focused on the pain in my ribs. I gasped on each breath I took. It was unendingly painful. Death would have been better. Tears poured from my eyes.

“I thought I told you not to cry!” Shark ripped his penis out of me. Taking is into his hand and pointing it at me. He ejaculated on my stomach, “No more tears and I promise my boys will keep it short.”

Rhyder was next. I focused on the pain in my broken leg. The pain was better then acknowledging what was actually happening to me. The pain meant I was alive. Rhyder’s was done and replaced with one of the men from the allyway.

I committed his face and voice to memory as he complained to Shark, “To bad you broke her nose. I wanted a blowjob.”

“Teak just enjoy our prize!” Shark laughed.

I was angry. I wanted to live. I wanted to fight. I shook my arms trying to get the chains loose as Teak entered my body and violently drove his hips into me. I struggled against the chains. They wouldn’t move an inch.

My eyes were closed and Teak’s chest was touching mine when I heard a roaring sound. Suddenly, Teak was across the room and teal eyes were scanning my face.

Anger seethed off of The Gold Fighter’s body “Are you ok?” He asked me gently as he broke the chains that held my wrists.

I shook my head, the universal signal for no. I couldn’t find the words. _How had he found me?_ I was saved. I wanted to sit up but I couldn’t the pain in my ribs was burning.

The Gold Fighter snapped the chains around my ankles. “I’ll get you to a hospital.” He pulled off his t-shirt, “Here you can wear this.”

I was able to find my voice, “Thanks.” Whimpering, I fought through the pain to sit up.

“Let me help.” The Gold Fighter put a strong hand on my back, supporting the broken ribs. His hand was like fire against my cold skin. “Your attackers are all knocked out.” He murmured as I eased his shirt over my head. “Take your time.”

It hurt like hell to move. Just getting a shirt on was difficult. He was right; I needed to get to a hospital. “Did you call an ambulance?”

“No. No need to. I can fly you there.” He sounded confident.

I hated feeling dependent on someone else, but he had just saved my life. “You sure?”

“Yes, Videl. I’m not like these _slime balls_.” The Gold Fighter’s voice spat the word. “I can take care of you.”

I knew I could trust him. “Help me up. My leg is broken.”

The Gold Fighter seemed to debate something for a few seconds. Conflict swirled in his teal eyes, “Can I pick you up? I don’t want to upset you.”

I grimaced, being touched by anyone might be difficult for awhile but it was necessary right now. “Yeah. Just be careful. I think a few ribs are broken too.”

He nodded and reached his arms out. He draped my legs over one of his arms and hooked the other arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest. “You might want to close your eyes.” The Gold Fighter said as he rose into the air.

Either the wind was stinging my eyes or was I crying. I couldn’t tell which. I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder. _Today didn’t go as planned_. I thought bitterly.

“I need a stretcher!” The Gold Fighter shouted, landing at Orange General Hospital.

A gasp followed by a clattering made me open my eyes. The Gold Fighter was still holding me in his arms. A swarm of people in brightly colored scrubs was surrounding us. I started to panic.

“What happened?” A woman, wearing a long white coat over her blue scrubs, was standing next to a stretcher. “You can lie her down on here.” She patted the white sheet covering the cot.

“No, please stay.” I found myself gasping as he carefully placed my broken body down on the cold hard bed. I clutched at his hand, it was something safe to hold onto.

“As long as you want.” The Gold Fighter whispered.

The Gold Fighter and a man in green scrubs wheeled me inside. I was brought to a small examination room and the woman from outside came in to the tiny room.

“My name is Dr. Sandra Belkin. I’m going to ask you some questions. I need you to be honest with me.” The doctor sat on a rolling stool and moved next to the bed. “Sir I may have to ask you to leave.”

Panic flooded through my system, “I’ll answer any question but I need him to stay.”

“When I go to do the exam, it needs to be private. Do you understand?”

I nodded afraid my words would betray me.

“The first questions are easy.” The doctor smiled. She asked for my name.

“Videl Satan.”

A look of surprise flashed through Dr. Belkin’s eyes before she asked for more personal information.

I rattled off my age, birthday, phone number, and address. Then the hard questions started.

“Who do you want me to contact?”

_No one._ “The police chief and my dad. But can it wait until after the exam?”

“Ok.” Dr. Belkin took down the phone numbers as I rattled them off to her. “Can you tell me what happened and why you are here?”

I took a shaky breath and The Gold Fighter squeezed my hand lightly. I’d probably be dead without him. “My leg and some ribs are broken. My nose is probably broken too.” As far as I could tell, that was the extent of my _physical_ injuries.

Dr. Belkin urged me to continue. “And _how_ did all of that happen?”

I guessed that my attire, The Gold Fighter’s shirt, didn’t leave much to the imagination. “I was responding to a police call. Next thing I knew, I was drugged and” it was hard to say the next word, but I knew I had to say it, “raped.” Tears rolled down my face. The Gold Fighter gave my hand another squeeze. “Thank god you saved me. I thought I was going to die chained to that bed.”

“Do I have your permission to preform a rape kit?”

I nodded. It had to be done.

“I have to tell you everything you say regarding the assault and everything I collect from the exam will need to be reported to the police.” Dr. Belkin stated this like she was reading a script. “Do I have your consent?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to start by having a nurse come in and take some pictures. When she is done with that I’ll take some blood.” Dr. Belkin popped her head into the hallway and called for a nurse. “Afterwards, we’ll get you to radiology for your leg, ribs, and nose. Unfortunately, we need the pictures first.”

It was a lot to process. “Ok.”

A short woman in pink scrubs walked into the tiny room holding a digital camera. In the same moment my savior, The Gold Fighter, was escorted from the room for my privacy.

The nurse, her name tag read, Molly helped me remove my shirt. The pain in my ribs was worse without the adrenaline running through my system.

The camera flash was blinding as every inch of my body was photographed and rephotographed. I felt the same desperation as when those men were videoing me. There was a sharp pinch as blood was drawn from my right arm.

A soft bundle of fabric was handed to me. It was a hospital gown. I slid my arms into the holes and let it cover my body.

“Time for radiology.” A soft voice said and I was wheeled down the hallway and into a large room with a giant apparatus on the ceiling.

The x-rays were the easiest part of the whole ordeal. Yep, my tibia was broken. It was a clean break, whatever that meant. Two ribs and my nose were broken too. A man by the name of Dr. Raith set my leg into a cast and jotted something down on a chart that was attached to the end of the bed.

I was back in the tiny room where Dr. Belkin and Molly were ready to continue my exam.

“Miss Satan do you have any underlying medical conditions?”

“No.” I shook my head.

“Any medications or steroids?”

“No.”

“Have you had recent consensual sex?”

“No. I was a virgin.”

“Can you tell me the details of your attack?”

I told the two women everything that happened to me on the dirty mattress before I was saved. I told them the names of my three attackers and how they violated my body.

“Do you have any clothes from the attack?”

“No. The Gold Fighter gave me his shirt to cover up with.”

Then the physical exam began. It felt like I was being violated all over again. I was swabbed, poked and prodded, and my hair was combed through. My vagina, mouth, and nose were internally examined and swabbed for evidence. More pictures were taken of various body parts.

This felt worse than the rape. I cried as the dried blood was wiped off of my chin and the towelette was bagged and tagged.

I let my brain shutdown as my body was wiped clean with more towelettes. I just wished I could wake up from this nightmare.

“We’re all done.” Dr. Belkin patted the cot. “You’ll be admitted and Dr. Raith will help you with your ribs and your nose.”

I nodded, “Ok.”

Dr. Belkin stepped from the room but I could hear her in the hallway. “She is resting.”

“I DON’T CARE! THAT’S MY DAUGHTER!” I could hear my father’s booming voice.

“Calm down, sir!” Dr. Belkin said calmly.

“WHAT IS _HE_ DOING HERE!”

“I was the one that found her!” My heart soared, The Gold Fighter was still here. _My savior!_

“Miss Videl your father and the police have arrived.” Dr. Belkin stepped back into the tiny exam room. “Are you ready to talk to them?”

_No!_ My mind screamed, but I knew better. “Honestly? Not really, but I guess I have to give my statement, huh?”

Dr. Belkin gave me a sad smile, “Should I send the female officer in?”

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. I brushed them away with the back of my hand. I wouldn’t let myself cry again.

Officer Lara Peters, the woman who trained me on my volunteer duties at the police station, walked into the tiny exam room. I recounted my story to her starting from the false alarm at the bank and ending with how The Gold Fighter saved my life.

Lara told me I was missing for close to 24 hours before I was brought to the hospital. My father was insane with worry. He had gotten my disappearance covered by every news outlet. The news was begging for my safe return.

“We’ll catch whoever did this.” Lara’s face was set in stone.

“It was The Red Shark Gang. Shark, Rhyder, and Teak.” Saying the names turned my stomach.

Lara jotted the names down on a small notepad. “The chief is here. He wants to see you.”

It was horrible. I told my story to the chief and then again to my father. The chief and Lara left, my father filled out a stack of paperwork, and I was alone for once. And I was terrified.

“Is it ok if I come in?” The Gold Fighter stuck his head into the room.

“Yes, of course!”

The Gold Fighter sat on the rolling stool and took my hand. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked gently.

“What day is it?” I felt disoriented.

“Monday. Almost six pm.” He glanced at little silver watch on his wrist.

“How’d you find me?”

His teal eyes looked down at the floor, “I guess you could call it a sixth sense. I could feel your power level. I began searching for you as soon as I found out you were missing. When your ki spiked it was a lot easier to find you.”

“Ki?”

“Uh... it has many names. Ki, power level, life force, energy. All it means is your strength.”

It was quiet for a while as he held my hand. The only sound was the gentle beeping of machinery in another room.

“Gold Fighter?”

“Hmm?” His teal eyes were locked on mine.

“Can you do one thing for me?”

“Anything.”

“It’s kind of awkward calling you ‘Gold Fighter.’ What’s your real name?”

He looked away from me. “You’re going to hate me when I tell you.”

“How could _I_ hate _you_? You saved my life.”

The warmth of his hand disappeared from my grasp. “It’ll be easier if I show you.” He sounded choked up.

If I didn’t see it with my own eyes I wouldn’t have believed it. His eyes changed from teal to onyx. His hair lost its golden radiance to be replaced with spiky jet black hair with one lock hanging over his forehead. I recognized the face of the boy I sat next to every day at school. The Gold Fighter was Son Gohan.

My brain was faster than my mouth but I was able to get the one word out. “Gohan?!”

“I bet you hate me now. I’ve been hiding who I really am from you for awhile now.” Gohan screwed his face up in concentration and suddenly he was The Gold Fighter again.

“How could you even think that? You saved me.” My outlook on life drastically changed from my experience. I didn’t care about my former obsession of finding out The Gold Fighter and Saiyaman’s secret identities.

Gohan’s teal eyes locked on mine again. A sincere smile crossed his features.

I was in the hospital for the next week. My father had arranged for a private room. Flowers, cards, and gift baskets were being delivered multiple times in a day. None of this helped my stay in the hospital. Only one thing or rather person made the hospital stay bearable.

Gohan/The Gold Fighter came by everyday after school to listen to me complain about the pain I was in. He told me about our school friends and what they were doing in class. Most days he brought me a delicious meal.

Today was different.

“Hey Videl!” Gohan entered the room. His hands were in his pockets. “How are you feeling?”

_I hurt like hell._ “I’m fine.” I grimaced, adjusting the ice pack on my abdomen. “I’m shocked. You didn’t bring me anything today?” I joked.

Gohan pulled something tiny out of his pocket. “Actually I did.” He held up the small object.

“What is that?” I asked as he came closer to the bed. He held it in between his thumb and index finger, showing it to me. It looked like a lima bean. “You brought me a lima bean?”

Chuckling, Gohan sat in _his_ chair next to my bed. “It’s actually a senzu bean.”

“Thank you?” I made it into a question. “I don’t understand how a bean is going to brighten my day.”

“I sure am stupid.” Gohan muttered, “If I had one of these on me when I found you, you wouldn’t need to be here.” He rolled the bean around in his palm. “This bean is kind of magical. It can heal your physical injuries.” His onyx eyes were looking into mine. “It wasn’t ready until now.”

I wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much. “A magical bean?” I was skeptical but Gohan was sort of magical himself. For the love of god, he could fly and turn into The Gold Fighter. “You sure it will help?”

Gohan placed the bean in my hand, “Just eat it and see.”

Trusting him, I put the bean in my mouth and chewed. It tasted like fish and the texture was just like a lima bean. A tingling sensation ran through my body. My pain evaporated and my breathing became easy once again. It truly was a magical bean.

I found myself wrapping my arms around him. It was the first desired physical contact I had with anyone since the attack. “Oh my god! Thank you!”

I could feel his hesitation as he wrapped his arms around me. “I’d do anything for you.”

From that point forward, we were inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a departure from my normal style of writing. (Humor/romance/friendship) It was incredibly hard to write. The exam scenes were based on the Netflix show Unbelievable. It is an amazing piece of television. 
> 
> PSA: If you have experienced sexual violence and are in need of crisis support, contact your local sexual assault hotline.
> 
> Please leave a comment. 
> 
> Just Mione


End file.
